


Da Venezia A Parigi

by queenofgoats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Did I Mention, Levi and Eren - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, Yas, being cute, gay babies, in Venice, in my hometown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofgoats/pseuds/queenofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wil go to Venice when I fall in love."</p><p>Enter Levi Ackerman CEO of an internationally famous French gastronomic business. During his vacation in Venice, Italy, he meets the gorgeous exotic man with the ocean in his eyes by the name of Eren Jaeger. Of course the two both desire to pursue a relationship with each other however  not every relationship sails smoothly and things might just not go according to plan.</p><p>This is a story about finding true love and fixing past mistakes, this is a story about Levi Ackerman finding love where he did not expect it.</p><p>This is a story about not letting arguments destroy everything you care for, this is a story about Eren Jaeger finding paradise in the arms of his Levi.</p><p>( Give it a chance and enjoy! :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Venezia A Parigi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys my name is Mat and this is my second fanfic, at least the first one that isn't crack. I'm super excited for anyone who is reading the story as it is very personal to me and I have great determination to see this through to the end. 
> 
> The story was edited by my dear friend Louise and good ol' Microsoft Word.  
> PS. I had a few British spelling and American spelling problems due to my terrible spell check, any issues however let me know!
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave your opinion in the comments, or leave a kudos or bookmark! ;)  
> If you would like to you can contact me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jaegergoat
> 
> thank you so much for reading 
> 
> ENJOY -Mat xx

Love, a strong feeling of affection for someone or something. 

Many have claimed to have found love in the city, around the world many places have inspired works of art centered around love. Possibly the most influential emotion known to man, love is what inspires us, love is what molds us into what we desire to be, and love is what stops us from falling apart when the rest of the world crumbles around us. This story starts in Venice, a city built on the lagoon, embellished with art from centuries of culture and tradition that attract nearly 60,000 tourists every day, however we are focusing on only one tourist in this story. 

Monsieur Levi Ackerman CEO of the “Ailes De La Liberté” corporation, a business that started off as a small French Café in the middle of Paris is now a huge very widespread business setting up stores internationally and being well known for serving products with consistent incredible quality and a wide variety for people with all kinds of dietary needs, this earned the young entrepreneur millions and an ever present face in the culinary business world. This enormous packet of extreme genius is all crammed into a very impressive, grumpy ball of 5’3 gay.

Currently Levi was taking a relaxing holiday in Venice, Italy. The atmosphere of the busy city wasn’t anything new to the man, despite being well travelled Levi had never spectated the wonders of Venice, the architecture was quite beautiful, and he was quite stunned by the maze of bridges, canals, and houses. Not to mention the food, despite being incredibly physically fit Levi was quite a foodie and enjoyed indulging in a variety of different foods. If he truly fell in love with the flavours of Venice he would make sure to add them to the menu in his coffee shops.

He signed irritably as he waited impatiently while in line to visit the Doge’s palace, the man sighed with the relief as he finally entered the palace. The beauty of it struck him deep inside and he vowed to visit Venice again one day. His friend Hanji an insane woman who enjoyed making frequent visits to Crete in Greece had always told him she would visit Venice when she fell in love, crazy bitch, she would then cackle and leave him standing there dumbfounded. Where did she find all that energy? Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He briefly wondered if he would fall in love one day. He was twenty nine and had yet to be struck by Cupid’s arrow, ‘Let’s find a cute Italian boy he thought’ with a smirk as he snapped a few pictures of the frescos and mosaics. He found himself rather captivated by the Venetian Gothic architecture however his mind couldn’t help but drift off to thoughts of visiting this place hand in hand with someone he loved.

Once Levi was finished touring the palace he decided to grab a quick bite to eat, he decided to visit the famous “Caffé Florian” a beautiful place where any contemporary or traditional art lover could meet and mingle inside the 1700’s style café. 

The short man had noticed several buff men offering payed Gondola tours to the tourists walking by, meh he was never the best swimmer so he decided he’d pass, and that was when Cupid that shitty, fat, angel baby decided to let loose an arrow and strike Levi right in his heart. Grey eyes met two pools of a stunning Caribbean sea, he let out a puff of breath he never knew he was holding, he studied the tanned smooth looking skin and shaggy brown hair that looked soft and silky; he stared shamelessly at the full lips captured by a row of pearly white teeth. Before he could miss a chance to communicate with the beautiful stranger Levi walked over to him, he wore the black and white striped Gondolier uniform along with the straw hat that looked plain adorable on him. 

“Ello sir,” the gondolier smiled brightly at him, Levi almost melted into a goopy pool of shit at the sound of the sweet voiced laced with a strong Italian accent “would you like tour of Venice? It’s less crowded on the Gondola and I promise it is safe Sir!”

“Sure kid, how much?” Levi asked intending to get on the damn boat no matter the price

“€15, 00 Sir! My name is Eren and I will be your guide, would you like some help getting in the gondola? I understand it can be a bit hard” he laughed reaching out an arm for Levi to grab to steady himself while he climbs into the gondola. 

Levi sat himself in the loveseat and listened to Eren ramble about how beautiful the city was, he rather enjoyed the view of the strong tanned biceps flexing with every row. He briefly wondered what it would be like to touch them, bad Levi! But fuck did he want to take out this stunning Italian boy.

“So how old are you Eren?” He asked with every purpose of knowing on whether or not he was creeping on a young boy.

“I am twenty years old sir” Eren replied cheerfully, Levi’s facial expression appeared stoic while inside he did a happy dance in his mind, he wanted the Eren booty.

“Call me Levi, brat” he smirked watching Eren’s eyes widen and twinkle a bit as he threw his head back in laughter and muttered “Stronzo”

“Petite Merde,” Levi replied smirking at Eren’s confused face “I’m French, hon hon hon oui oui baguette” he said in his usual deep monotone voice making Eren cackle with laughter.

“I’m fucking dying oh my god” Eren wheezed his eyes shut forming small crinkles that Levi found absolutely adorable, as a few tears escaped the younger man’s eyes Levi couldn’t help but blurt out “you look constipated do you need to shit?” this only made Eren laugh more. Looks like Levi has a new favorite sound.

“Eren, kid, stop fucking laughing so loud tell me more about that fancy ass bridge up there” Eren stopped laughing and blushed a bit.

“Oh that is Il Ponte Dei Sospiri, the Bridge of Sighs in English. It’s quite a sad story. The view from the Bridge of Sighs was the last view of Venice that convicts saw before their imprisonment. The bridge name, given by Lord Byron as a translation from the Italian "Ponte Dei Sospiri" in the 19th century, comes from the suggestion that prisoners would sigh at their final view of beautiful Venice through the window before being taken down to their cells. Local legends says that lovers will be granted eternal love and bliss if they kiss on a gondola at sunset under the Bridge of Sighs as the bells of St Mark's Campanile toll.”

“Oh wow that is rather… romantic” Levi smiled a bit to himself thinking about the story Eren just told him. Venice was quite a romantic city. “So where are you from Levi, is this your first time in Venice?”

Levi smiled at Eren “I’m from Paris, city of love. And yes it’s my first time here and I must say kid I’m quite impressed.”

They sat in a comfortable silence rowing around the canals and under bridges Eren spewing out the occasional fact, the sun now a rippling fiery ball slowly descending into the Adriatic painting the sky hues red and orange and purple. Resembling an autumnal carpet that coated the Parisian parks during fall season. As the lights dimmed and the city lit up to expose the twinkling lights and stars ever so often obscured by passing clouds Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Hey sir… I think we ran a bit overtime with the tour, I’m so sorry it was my fault. You won’t even need to pay sir.” He said frantically while tying the gondola up with the rest, the sleek black paint of the gondolas shined almost as bright as those captivating green eyes.

“Eren don’t worry how about we get dinner together? I’m in fucking Italy and you have yet to show me a pizza place. Christ kid I need some sustenance.” Levi laughed gently. Eren decided he liked the soft deep chuckle.

They walked through the Rialto bridge Eren expertly weaving through crowds of tourists. They found themselves a nice pizzeria called “Ali” Levi wondered what it meant as his knowledge of Italian was rather limited. As if Eren could read his mind he said “Wings, it means wings. They have the best pizza in the area I think and at a reasonable price too!” he spoke excitedly with frequent hand gestures and a dazzling smile.

How strange to have these feelings so quickly for someone. Was it just physical attraction? Or did Levi want more, did Levi like Eren beyond his looks? Levi decided he did. He wanted to know more about Eren, take him out, show him things, make him as happy as he could and take care of him. For the first time in twenty nine years of his life Levi felt something inside his chest, a warmth that spread from the tips of his fingers to his toes, each thought of the boy next to him punctuated with a quickening heartbeat. Levi wanted to know Eren’s favorite color, hopes, dreams and story. He wanted to know where the splash of freckles visible from his V-neck ended. He wanted the boy to look at him the way he looked at Eren. 

“Ah buonasera signore, vorremo UN tavolo per due persone, grazie.” He said to the waitress in Italian, she picked up two menus and showed them to their table. Levi pulled out the seat for Eren because as crude as he may seem that man was a motherfucking gentleman. “Thanks Levi… so what are you planning on ordering?” he asked the older man his tone curious and light.

“Dead babies and menstrual blood” muttered Levi only to be rewarded with the peals of laughter coming from the angel across them. “Two margheritas it is then Levi, do you drink? What would you like to drink?”

“V-Vino Rosso?” he said uncertain of his pronunciation, Eren’s smile was illuminated softly by the romantic candlelight lit by the waiters. “Good,” he said “Pinot Grigio okay?” Levi nodded in agreement and then Eren called over a waiter to order their meal.

Levi was curious about the man in front of him so he asked him questions in order to find out more about Eren. By the time the food had arrived Levi had discovered that Eren’s full name was Eren Vittorio Jaeger and he was half Italian on his mother’s side and half German on his father’s. Eren told him his favourite colour was a deep rich blue like the open ocean which he so loved, he also told the older man he was studying Marine Biology at the Ca’ Foscari University in Venice as he held deep adoration for the ocean and its inhabitants. Levi also enjoyed the way Eren animatedly spoke about his friends, the older man summarized them as coconut, mother N.2, Freckles, and the others. 

“So… What about you?” Eren asked ravenously tearing into the pizza “Tell me about yourself Levi” 

“My name is Levi Rivaille Ackerman, I am twenty nine years old and I’m from Paris in France. I’m a professional foodie and shit joke maker. My favourite colour is green like big ass tree green, or your eyes kid you have some gorgeous ass eyes.” He smirked watching Eren turn the colour of a tomato “My two best friends are called Hanji Zoe and Erwin, or for me shitty glasses and browzilla, I studied business and economics at Insead Business School. Have you ever visited Paris Jaeger?”

“Ah no I can’t really afford it, I’m going through university so any money I make from doing the Gondola tours goes to support my education and my sick mother, she never did have the best immune system so she is too fragile to work; any money that comes in the house comes from yours truly” Eren smiled proudly, it was clear how much love he held for his mother, what a beautiful soul.

Levi reached into his wallet and pulled out a one hundred euro bill and gave it to Eren “This is for the tour earlier and don’t worry about the dinner bill I’ll handle it.” Eren frowned at his words “Sir... I’m not charity…” he said gently

“Hey kid, it’s not charity I’d call it a date.” He smirked arrogantly at the blushing mess opposite him “Of course if my awful flirting does make you uncomfortable we can call it Levi’s touristic adventure with absolutely no goddamn unprofessional flirting.” He winked

“Levi… I think I prefer calling it a date.” Replied Eren smiling in a way so perfect at Levi that it made the older man turn into a gooey pile of dog shit that he saw in the corner of the street earlier. “Wait! How long will you be staying in Venice?” 

“Two weeks, but I promise I will be back. I think I’m starting to fall in love” He said thinking about when he could get more time off from his job. “Yeah, it is a beautiful city” Eren agreed nodding at Levi and taking a small sip of his drink.

“Yeah I meant the city.” Levi deadpanned.

~

The night passed with the two men wandering the streets, despite the dark and often narrow alleys Levi did not feel in danger but rather at home. He imagined how Venice would have been in the peak of La Serenissima. The republic of Venice.

They shared a gelato, Eren’s favourite strawberry ice cream apparently. He smiled as he listened to Eren rant about the transportation systems of the Venetian Lagoon, the water buses. Ran by the ACTV apparently Eren’s mortal enemies due to their greedy scamming asses. “Always trying to scrounge more money out the tourists” he said. “In a city where the main income comes from tourism you cannot expect complete honesty wherever you go.” Eren’s words rand true in Levi’s ears, business was incredibly hard and unfortunately at times corrupt.  
Levi briefly wondered if Eren found himself attracted to him. The short man knew he wasn’t unattractive with his ripped muscles and sleek, black haired undercut that framed sharp gunmetal eyes. However those heavily hooded eyes were lined with dark bags from constant sleepless nights and a few frown lines etched permanently in his skin. He knew he wasn’t perfect but for Eren he fucking would be.

“Hey Eren do you live on Venice or the neighboring islands?” Levi asked because if you haven’t noticed by now he was a little fucking stalker who wanted to know more about the attractive little shit in front of him. “I’m actually from Burano that’s about 30 minutes-1 hour away in the water bus depending on how slow the fucking waterbuses are hence why I bear such intense dislike for them”

“Hn makes sense, pigs, Eren I’m a bit lost I’m staying at the Westin Europa and Regina Hotel could you please show me the way back kid? I’m kind of tired and it’s been a pretty long day for me kid. “He asked and Eren nodded in confirmation “Holy shit you are a fancy old man you know?” he added smirking at Levi and with that they made their way back to the hotel.

As Eren guided Levi through the dark streets with confidence and practiced ease Levi decided to make the daring move to nonchalantly grasp Eren’s hand in his, Levi relished in the soft yet calloused touch of the younger man. He ignored Eren’s shocked gaze and daringly stroked the other man’s hand with his thumb; as Eren didn’t pull away the Raven believed he had done something right so he pulled the younger man closer and threaded his fingers together, gripping them tighter with a soft smile on his face. No words were needed, both men knew it. Both held blissed out expressions, they truly enjoyed each other’s presence and didn’t need words to fill out the silence.

As they walked along the inky waters of the lagoon, the waves gently splashing against the boats that littered the bay creating a relaxing swishing noise. The gentle breeze helped cool the sticky sweat that dripped down their bodies caused by the summertime humidity. The distant sound of classical music coming from somewhere in the city. The twinkling lights of Piazza San Marco always a welcome sight to the eye. The beauty of the place seemed truly otherworldly and only amplified by the boy holding his hand. There were fewer people at this time of night, mostly couples their faces were a blur in Levi’s mind. The night sky was coated in a blanket of stars with a glowing bright moon. It was a true form of art. This city had the man bewitched. The smell of crisp sea air mixed with the strange indescribable smell which you could only describe as a one unique to Venice. 

He turned to face Eren and grabbed his other hand, pulling the younger man closer with a laugh and gripped his waist gently as if Eren would snap if his movements were too harsh. Levi stood on his tiptoes and leaned into Eren’s ear “Let’s dance” he whispered before leading and spinning the younger man into a slow lazy waltz. Any staring eye melted away, it was just Levi and Eren; spiraling into a graceful dance like two autumnal leaves blowing in the wind, circling the square and laughing every time one of them stumbled or stood one each other’s toes. They weren’t perfect, they had flaws and to any outsiders they looked like a cross between an aardvark and a raccoon getting electrocuted severely as if they were Adam from the first Saw movie, but that is what made it perfect. An intimate moment shared between two people with excellent chemistry, Eren was adorably clumsy and Levi incredibly short however they made it work, it was a night neither of them would ever forget, it marked the beginning of what was going to be a rollercoaster of events.

As they neared the hotel lobby Eren stopped abruptly causing Levi to turn and look at him with a thin arched eyebrow raised. Eren smiled and shuffled closer. “thank you for tonight Levi, I had an amazing time with you, thank you for allowing me to show you the beauty that is Venice by day and by night it will always bring back those who are captured by the many beautiful things it holds” he said quietly almost as if he was disappointed to leave the short man for the night.

“It was my pleasure brat, honestly thank you for showing me the beauty the city holds… such as you.” Levi replied and gave Eren a look that pierced his heart and soul to the core. “Will I see you again?” Levi asked in an almost desperate tone, fuck he got whipped fast.

“Yes how about I come pick you up tomorrow and we can go fishing in the lagoon? I’ll show you the island I live on too?” Eren said his face painted a bright red flush.

Eren’s face then came closer. Those soft lips landing on his cheek followed by the sound of a light peck that was when Levi’s world stopped spinning. His eyes widened and jaw dropped open, he touched the spot delicately with his fingers and smiled. “Goodnight Eren Jaeger” he said to the blushing boy and pecking his cheek in return, running a finger down his jaw then tilting his chin to look into his eyes deeply. “Sleep well” he whispered before retreating into the hotel and heading to his room.

The moment Levi entered his room he threw himself down onto the bed and screamed into the pillow, he then picked up his phone and dialed his friend Hanji (aka Shitty Glasses)’s number and waited for her to pick impatiently in a way that was so unLevi—like it would have surprised anybody spectating the scene.

“Hello my short baby how can I help ya?” They drawled out in their lazy, bad French. ‘Ew’ Levi thought, Hanji was always so messy even their speech was very go with the flow that is when she isn’t raving about science.

“Shitty Glasses I met someone today. Fuck going to Venice when you fall in love if the boy keeps this up and I’m falling the fuck in love in Venice!” he spoke fast and animatedly. To Hanji, who had only seen Levi speak in a calm and collected manner only aiding his intimidating aura with his deep monotone voice, the new freaking out Levi was fascinating in the strangest way; so ruffled and excited like a child on Christmas day ‘first love’ they though happy that their friend has finally found someone that tickled his pickle.

“Tell me about him Levi, WAIT! GET ERWIN ONLINE THIS SHIT IS IMPORTANT.” they hollered, Levi wondered if Hanji only had one volume setting and it was on Loud. He heard Hanji dialing on her phone and then the three best friends where engaged in a three way call as if they were gossiping seventeen year olds in a shitty teenage chick flick.

“OUR LEVI BABY IS IN LOVE” Hanji announced not only for Erwin but apparently the whole planet and possibly any extraterrestrial life out there. “What!?” Sputtered Browzilla slightly shocked that their stoic friend finally found someone.

“Yeah shit head shut up and let me explain, so I payed for a Gondola tour and this beautiful boy with like fucking gorgeous eyes was the one guiding it, and then we got lost in our world and ran overtime so then he took me to a restaurant and I payed and confirmed it was a date and we held hands and slow danced and it was beautiful and perfect and magical like him and he has really sexy forearms like yum.” He ranted.

“Aww that is so adorable oh my god #goals posting this story on my blog!” said Hanji while the voice of reason Erwin replied with “That had a great amount of detail but don’t you think you are moving too fast Levi? I know sometimes when you click with a person it can seem incredibly perfect but if you move too fast or act too forceful even if you don’t notice or mean it, it can drive them away and I don’t want to see you get hurt Levi”

Levi understood he really did after all that was a worry of his, but he couldn’t help himself, he did everything on instinct and it came naturally to him to behave that way with Eren. The brunette was the balance Levi needed in his life, he often came off as too cold or too harsh with the people he interacted with on a daily basis. It often upset him, deep down he really had a kind heart and gentle soul; he loved helping people and putting a smile on their faces. However business was a difficult game and he had to be strict in order to have his business run smoothly like it did most of the time. Sometimes he wondered how many people he had hurt with his rise to fame and he wished he could make it up to them. Maybe Eren could show him how to be the man he wished to be but never became.

He had such a good day he didn’t want it to end. He held an explosion of emotions in his heart and it was a rather nice feeling, warm and fuzzy like a blanket draped over him or a cat, Levi did really love cats.

He showered, scrubbing any trace of the day’s dirt and sweat from his body and let it disappear down the drain. He sighed and washed the soap suds out of his hair he caught his reflection in the mirror and sighed at his blotchy face from being washed so violently, the man often admitted he was a clean freak and said OCD extended to his personal hygiene. Once he was finished washing his body he went to brush his teeth and do his regular skin care routine, call him what you want but he was getting motherfucking older and he couldn’t stop the process of time then who could? Certainly not Donatella Versace. He dried his inky locks and quickly touched up his undercut, he gave himself a once over and nodded to himself pleased. “Noice.” He said flashing the double pistol sign at the his reflection and doing the trademark douchebag eyebrow smooth and nose flick following by a fit of uncontrollable laughter at his silliness. 

As he slipped on his rich boy silk pajamas with L.R.A. embroidered on the breast pocket for extra swag he peeled back the sheets of the bed and slipped under them. He relished in the fresh feeling of the clean bed and snuggled into the blankets. He sighed thinking the bed was too large, cold and most of all empty. His thoughts wandered off to Eren, he imagine the boy’s angelic face, walking into his home and kiss his mother’s cheek wishing her a goodnight and getting ready for bed, he imagined Eren sliding under the sheets and his divinely enticing eyes fluttering shut, his tan chest covered by bed sheets rising and falling rhythmically, a cute button nose squished into the pillow emitting the softest of breaths and finally those plump, kissable rouge lips slightly parted in a way that made the young man seem so beautifully relaxed; all his features devoid from any feeling other than total utter bliss.

As creepy as his imagination may seem to some Levi wished he could sleep next to the boy of his dreams one day. The older man vowed that if he ever got a chance with the brunette he would treat Eren with outmost respect and complete love and care. He would give him anything he desires and more, he’d give the man the world if he could.

For the first time in his life Levi felt complete, he had finally found love in what he currently believed was the most beautiful city he had ever visited, perhaps the Raven was biased due to his encounter with the boy of his dreams. But as he stared out the balcony into the night sky, twinkling with the fairy like stars that helped romanticize the moment and make Levi seem more pensive than he really was. 

‘How can I win Eren’s heart?’ Levi wondered and thought back to any romance movie Hanji and Erwin made him watch (He secretly enjoyed them but that was a secret for him and himself only.) the Raven really wasn’t a fan of being in the middle of a Hanji/Erwin hug attack while both bawled on his shoulder during the movie and acted as if the short man was a tissue box. Roses, chocolates, letters, flash mobs- fuck no, screaming it from the mountaintops, getting naked? What the hell was Levi going to do? His inexperience on the topic really amplified any frustration on the feelings he was harbouring.

Then it dawned on Levi… all he had to do to win Eren’s heart was be himself, and if Eren didn’t like it he just wasn’t the one. Levi smiled and closed his eyes, now hiding the view of the shooting star that whizzed across the sky, he whispered to himself.

“I wish for my romantic fantasies to come true. I wish to love Eren and for Eren to love me back, may it be a month or a decade. I wish to hold him in my arms.” And with that he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, what did you think? this was the first chapter of my story and the second one will come soon. I've decided to push myself and try writing at least 5K per chapter so hopefully it was okay for you guys.
> 
> once again thank you for reading!  
> -Mat xx


End file.
